She's a Beautiful Mess
by shopgirl152
Summary: What's the best way to simultaneously bring your girlfriend out of a bad mood, annoy her and turn her on? Why, walking around with a guitar and singing of course! one-shot Faberry.


**A/N: **Let me just state (for the record) this is not my best Faberry. I wrote it purely for my own amusement (and because I love the song Storm Warning). There is no point to this fic whatsoever.  
**Song Used:** Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes

* * *

"Okay, let's see..." Rachel sat on the edge of the couch, tuning a few strings on the guitar before plucking a few chords. "That should work…" She started singing.

_Yeah...  
__She rolled in from the west  
__in a summer sundress  
__hotter than the heat in July  
__With her windblown hair  
__it just wasn't fair  
__the way she was blowin my mind__  
_

_Have you ever noticed every hurricane  
__gets it's name from a girl like this-__  
_

"Eddie, I told you; the concert has to be booked tonight." Rachel paused in her singing as her girlfriend walked through the door, practically slamming it behind her. "I told you. _Tonight_ Eddie. I have fans now." A pause. "No! Not that venue! The other venue!" The blonde growled. "Why did I even hire you?"

The brunette giggled, watching as Quinn paced back and forth, brow furrowed in annoyance. "Yes, I realize that Eddie. That's why the venue gets _booked in advance_." She rolled her eyes. "Look, find me a venue, book it, and get back to me." A smirk passed the blonde's lips. "Or you're fired." She hung up the phone.

"Rough day?"

"Babe, you have no idea." Quinn went to flop on the couch, only to pause. She scowled. "Is that my guitar?"

Rachel started at the harsh tone. "Y-yes."

"Rachel, what did I say about using my guitar?"

"Don't use it unless I ask permission or you're not planning to use it in an upcoming gig."

"Right." The blonde held out a hand. "Now hand it over." The brunette stared at her girlfriend a moment before jumping off the couch, taking the guitar with her. "Rachel Barbara Berry!"

The girl ignored her, smirking as she started singing. "She's a cat five kind, keeps you up at night, hangin on to the edge of a kiss. She's a beautiful mess. Yeah the kind you love to love but what happens next-"

"What happens next is I take that away from you, lock it up and you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Good thing the couch is comfortable." Rachel smirked, strumming the guitar and singing while dancing around the living room.

_I got a feeling when the sun comes up_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin  
__i'm gonna wish I had a sign  
__I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up,  
__little leeway  
__little more time...__  
_

"You know, if you're going to sing country, can it at least be something that's not Hunter Hayes?"

"But the song suits you so well."

_Some kind of radar system  
__locked in on love__  
_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
__I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
__I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning__  
_

_Ain't it funny how it feels  
__when you're burnin your wheels  
__somewhere between goin and gone-__  
_

Quinn laughed, giving an overdramatic sigh. "Ugh. Why did I ever teach you to play guitar?!"

"Because I kept giving you puppy dog eyes and whining until you relented?"

She smirked. "Oh yeah. That's it."

"You get so lost that you can't turn it off, you give in and you just turn it on-"

"You're turning _me_ on." Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend's red face. "Come on Babe; like you didn't expect me to make that comment?"

The brunette stopped playing. "I fully expected it." Her lips curled into a smirk. "You're timing was off." The smirk turned into a grin as she walked up to the blonde, practically getting in the girl's face as she sang the next line.

_She's a heart full of rain  
__red lips like a flame  
__she's a girl from your favorite song...__  
_

"What's your favorite song Rach?"

"This one. Because I'm singing it to you. And you."

"I'm a song?"

"Yes." Rachel grinned again as she went back to singing. "What a beautiful mess. One part angel, one part perfect, one part brick-"

"Oh, so I'm a brick now?" Quinn gave a mock pout, hands on her hips. "Which means..."

"You're strong and immovable."

The tough facade dropped. "Really?"

"Really." She smiled. "You're strong and can take whatever life throws at you." Rachel danced around her girlfriend. "You're a wave of emotions Quinn." She whispered in the girl's ear. "I like that about you."

_The kind of flood you'll never forget..._

Before Quinn could say anything else, Rachel bounded away, singing.

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin  
__i'm gonna wish I had a sign  
__I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up,  
__little leeway  
__little more time...__  
_

_Some kind of radar system  
__locked in on love  
__I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
__I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning__  
_

"Oh yeah!" Rachel pumped a fist in the air. "Instrumental part!" She went to play the guitar again, only to have Quinn place a hand on her arm.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Rachel stared at her girlfriend. "Quinn?"

The blonde's chest heaved up and down as she took the brunette's hand. "Bedroom. Now."

* * *

"I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning, I'm gonna wish I had a sign—"

"Ugh. Do you have to sing after sex?"

"Would you like me to sing during?"

Quinn snorted, covering her eyes with a hand. "Oh…_my god_. Please don't."

"Feel better now?"

"You know what? I do."

"Good." Rachel pulled her girlfriend close, whispering in her ear. "I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little leeway, little more time—"

"Ugh."

"Please?" The brunette looked at her girlfriend imploringly, whimpering like a puppy dog.

The blonde groaned. "_Fine_. Go ahead and finish the song." She rolled over onto her side, covering her head with a pillow. "Wake me when you're done singing."

Rachel grinned, softly singing under her breath.

_Gonna wish I had a sign  
__for a storm warning__  
_

_little heads up  
__little more time  
__a little leeway  
__some kinda sign  
__would've been nice__  
_

_some kind of radar system  
__If I heard ya, I woulda listened  
__To a storm warning  
__To a storm warning__  
_


End file.
